The Dramatic Ones
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Set after 3x18, Rebekah is furious with Klaus for suggesting he was never wanted, their argument gets out of hand and Rebekah storms out. Klaus becomes worried enough to interrogate half the town and call his brothers back to Mystic Falls.


**I like Klaus but after 3x18 when he told Rebekah that he wanted a family but they did not want him, I was mad at him on her behalf.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Klaus was sitting in the large living room of his mansion, sketching absent mindedly, when something collided with his head- hard, shallowly cutting his scalp and shattering.

"Ow!" He glared up and saw Rebekah standing in the doorway, her eyes were furious and she appeared to be in a murderous rage. "Did you just throw a vase at me?" He asked incredulously.

She did not answer his question, instead she strode further into the room until she stood facing him, he leapt to his feet, he did not want to be at a disadvantage if she decided to try and stake him.

"They never wanted you?" She cried angrily, glowering bitterly at him.

"What?" He was genuinely confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You said that you wanted a family, but they never wanted you." She whispered, her eyes beginning to swim, this did not seem to calm her rage however.

"Yes, I remember what I said, I was just wondering why you chose to attack me about it, you crazy wench."

She made no coherent reply, instead she let out a strangled scream and grabbed an old ornament and hurled it at him.

He ducked out of the way, and began making his way towards his sister, who had apparently lost her mind. It was difficult to get near her however because she was now throwing anything she could get her hands on at him. He managed to avoid most of the obstacles but several collided with his form, and it hurt.

"Rebekah!" He growled between gritted teeth.

"You bastard!" She yelled, he was near enough now that she settled for slapping at him with her surprisingly strong hands.

"Stop it!" He finally roared, securing her wrists in his hands, "what is the mater with you? Have you actually gone insane?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm furious!" She hissed. "You're an ungrateful arsehole." She aimed a vicious kick at his shins.

His eyes widened and he looked at her in both shock and outrage, but did not loosen his grip.

Before he could think of anything to say, she continued, "They never wanted you? Have you conveniently forgotten about me? And Elijah? And Kol? Nobody ever wanted you?" She shook her head dejectedly and one tear fell from her eye, "you can tell yourself that all you want, it will not change the fact that you are the one who does not care for us, not the other way around."

She shoved him away from her as roughly as she could and, taken off guard, he stumbled backwards, giving her time to get away from him and escape out the front door.

He ran after her, but she was gone. "Bekah!" He hollered from the door way, there was response.

He was enraged, how dare she? She was suggesting that she, Elijah and Kol had always wanted him yet, she attacked him, Elijah had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth and Kol was… well Kol was helping him, but he was only doing it for his own sake.

Klaus sat and contemplated furiously for a few hours, until he had finally had enough and turned on the TV to try and distract himself from the ridiculous argument with his sister. It was only upon turning the television on that he saw what time it was, 2:37AM, he had been sat here for much longer than he first presumed.

He felt a slight twinge of concern for his sister, she had been gone for hours, he would not ordinarily have been worried but they had just been fighting and there was still one stake left that could kill her.

He picked up his phone and called his sister, he waited tensely as it rang. And rang and rang and rang, until it went to voicemail.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, where are you? I know we fell out but call me as soon as you get this." He knew that he could have added a please on the end, or even apologised for upsetting her, even if she was the one in the wrong, but he could not bring himself to. It was not in his nature, he was too proud to apologise when he had done nothing to be sorry for, she was the one who had thrown vases at him.

Eventually he concluded that he would just wait up for her, when she came back they could sort everything out.

It was hours later that his eyes drifted closed against his will. He was not certain about how long he slept, but he woke and sat upright when he heard a sound from outside. "Bekah?" He called and stood, there was no answer, he could still hear the noise. It was coming from behind the front door, he practically ran to it and flung it open, only to startle a very unhappy cat, who let out a loud cry and ran away.

He rolled his eyes, _of course,_ _it was just a cat. _He thought irritably.

He checked his phone for the time, it was 7:03AM, a reasonable time to go searching, he decided.

Caroline was awakened by a relentless knocking on her front door, she groaned and rolled over, hoping her mother would get it.

An annoying voice in the back of her head reminded her that her mother was working early today, she was the only one home. She lay there for another minute, but whoever it was was persistent, they just kept knocking without pause.

She used vampire speed to reach the door and yanked it open in frustration.

She snarled when she saw the blonde hybrid standing on her doorstep, wearing his usual charming smile and looking delighted to see her.

"What?" She asked defensively, gazing down at her pink teddy bear pyjamas and realising that her hair was a complete disaster. "You have an invitation."

"Sorry," he apologised insincerely, "I just thought you'd prefer to answer the door rather than wake up to find me standing in your bedroom."

She considered that for a few seconds before acknowledging that this was the preferable alternative.

"What do you want?" She inquired in a much friendlier tone than before.

"I was wondering if you'd seen my sister."

"Rebekah?"

"No, my other sister." He replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "no, I haven't seen her. Your sister and I aren't exactly the best of friends." She informed him not unkindly.

"Alright, well if you see her, could you please ask her to ring me."

She nodded, smiling slightly at the British word.

He turned suddenly as he was walking away, "oh Caroline, love, I adore the Pjs they're very flattering."

Next stop the Salvatore boarding house, he did not offer them the courtesy of knocking, he just entered and called out: "Hello? Anybody home?"

Damon appeared and scowled as soon as his gaze settled on Klaus, "hi, Klaus, come to torture me again? I knew you were enjoying all that kinky-ness."

"Maybe some other time. Speaking of torturing you, have you seen my sister?"

"Blonde psycho? No. She's probably busy getting it on with some poor hapless sap."

Klaus' hand was suddenly wrapped very tightly around Damon's throat, cutting off the majority of his air, Klaus was in an angry place as it was and Damon had pushed him over the edge. "Just because you've slept with my sister, does not give you the right to talk about her like that."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but your sister either has or has tried to sleep with everybody in town."

Klaus tightened his grip again, leaving Damon to choke for a long few seconds.

"Fortunately for you, I don't have time for this." He stated before dropping Damon unceremoniously to the carpeted floor. "Where's Stefan?"

"He's out." Damon replied evasively.

"Out where?"

"Am I my brother's keeper?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Don't quote the bible at me, I'm a Viking, we believed in the Norse Gods."

"Damn, so you didn't meet Jesus?" Damon faked disappointment.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "are you planning to snark all day or are you actually going to tell me where your brother is."

"I don't know, and even if I did, I would not tell you." By the time he turned to face the original, he was gone.

Klaus was frustrated, he felt that he had visited everybody in Mystic Falls, he'd been to the Lockwood mansion, the Mayor had not seen Rebekah, and Tyler still wasn't back.

He had gone to the Gilbert house, only the teacher and the pretty doctor were there, neither of them had seen her, but they grudgingly told him that Elena was at the grill.

When he found her there she was with Stefan, neither of them knew where Rebekah was. Elena had answered him honestly the first time he asked, Stefan had behaved mysteriously, until Elena told him to just answer Klaus. Eventually he too admitted that he did not know where she was.

So now Klaus was pacing in his study, deliberating what to do. What did people normally do in these situations? Humans would call 911, but he could hardly do that. Rebekah was a vampire, she could easily evade the police.

He supposed he would have to conduct his own investigation, he had spoken to everybody she knew in town so that only left those outside of town.

That shouldn't be too hard, she's been dead for the past ninety years, she did not know all that many people.

There were only two people she was likely to go to if she ran from him.

When Elijah answered Klaus was surprised, he had expected to have to leave a voicemail explaining the situation, and then sit back and hope Elijah either came to town, or called him.

"Hello, Niklaus."

"Elijah. Is Rebekah with you?" He attempted to sound casual and unconcerned, but his brother knew him too well.

"No, I thought she was with you. What's happened?"

"We had a bit of a falling out."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that it was my fault? She's not the easiest person to be related to!"

"No, and neither are you."

"She threw a vase at me."

He could have sworn that Elijah's cough was done to hide a laugh, "how long has she been gone?"

"About twelve hours." He loathed the worry he heard in his own voice.

"She's disappeared for longer than that before, what's different this time?"

"There is still one stake left that could kill us."

"I was not aware that there were any stakes left that could kill us." Despite this revelation, Elijah remained unruffled.

"Oh yes of course, you'd know if you were here." He practically heard Elijah rolling his eyes down the phone. "There were twelve, Rebekah had to bleed the vervain from Damon's system to find that out. Stefan brought eight of the stakes, trying to trick us, stupid boy. He didn't know we could just compel Damon to tell us the truth, he brought two other stakes but there's a third one, one he doesn't know the location of."

He held his breath, awaiting Elijah's next question. "If there were twelve stakes and Stefan gave you ten then surely there are two remaining."

"Well, I had hoped to tell you this in person but… Finn's dead. Permanently."

"You killed Finn." Elijah did not sound angry or resentful, only sad.

"No," Klaus corrected, "Stefan tried and failed, Elena and her little blonde human friend did it."

"I'm on my way." Elijah informed him before hanging up.

He called Kol next, his conversation with him was shorter and more direct, the gist of it was establishing that Rebekah was not with him, explaining that she was missing, then telling him to drop whatever he was doing and return to Mystic Falls.

Both brothers had arrived by that night. They all sat in the living room, Kol insisted on lying across the couch and resting his legs and feet on Nik, at that time however, he could not bring himself to care greatly.

Elijah had arrived first and the two of them had decided to tell Kol about Finn's death together, Klaus had already filled Elijah in on the incident of the bloodlines, once one original died all the vampires from their bloodline died too.

"Kol, "Elijah began, "we have some unfortunate news."

"What? You found Bekah and she's coming back?" He joked, earning himself a stern look from Elijah.

"No, Finn is dead."

"Oh." Kol pulled an odd expression, as though torn between smiling and crying. "I suppose that's good. He wanted to kill us all, good riddance." He said half-heartedly.

Klaus awkwardly patted his ankle, as Kol was half on top of him, he could not reach his shoulder.

Kol stared at him in bemusement, "what are you doing?"

"I have no idea." He answered honestly, and they lapsed back into silence.

Elijah broke it by practically asking, "what was your argument about? You said she threw vases at you, I'm presuming that that was not undeserved."

Kol began sniggering under his breath at the image of his brother being pelted with breakable objects.

"She overreacted. I made a comment, a comment that offended her, she threw things, called me an ungrateful bastard and an arsehole and stormed out."

"What did you do?" Kol was clearly very amused.

"He said that he wanted a family but they had never wanted him." A smooth voice came from the doorway.

Rebekah stood there, she appeared unharmed but she was still wearing yesterdays clothes, Klaus jumped up, causing Kol to fall to the floor in a heap. He grabbed Rebekah by the shoulders and looked her up and down for injuries.

"Where have you been?"

"What is wrong with you? You're behaving very oddly."

He released her and allowed his walls to fall back down. "You disappeared, I was starting to think somebody had used the last stake on you."

She glared at him, "well at least then you would be closer to telling the truth when you said that your family did not want you."

"That's what this is about? Nik saying something stupid and bastardly? If we all stormed out every time he did that, he'd never see anybody." Kol had now seated himself back upon the sofa, but wisely chose to only take up one seat this time.

"I was pissed off, because I have stood by him for the past thousand years. I ran with him while Mikael pursued us, I stood by while he killed Finn and you, I forgave him after he killed _me_. I have stuck by him through everything, but apparently nobody ever wanted him. He was mad at me for _daring _to show grief over the death of my brother." She was certain that both Elijah and Kol would have learned of Finn's fate by now so had no qualms about mentioning it.

"That was pretty dick-ish, Nik." Kol commented.

"Yes, thank you, Kol." Klaus snapped, he was unsure of how to react. One side of him said that Rebekah was just being spoiled, but the other side, the more human part of him that he liked to keep hidden, argued that she was right. He had had no right to treat her that way after everything she had done for him.

He struggled for several seconds before leaving the room silently and heading upstairs.

"There goes another one. It looks like only three of us can be in the room at the same time together now." Kol called out loud enough for Klaus to hear.

"He's only leaving because he knows he's wrong." Rebekah smiled smugly.

Klaus was half way up the stairs when he heard his sister's comment. He turned and sped back into the room. "If I have no right to treat you like that, then you have no right to go missing and not tell anybody where. I searched the whole town for you."

"You did not search awfully hard. I was at Matt's house."

"Matt? The blonde footballer? I thought he was still pining over Elena and wanted you to stay away from him." Klaus felt ridiculous, all this fuss and she was just across town from him.

Rebekah growled, " he will not be pining over that little bitch for long, and anyway, we've made up. And I'd like to keep it that way." She emphasised, glaring at Kol, who shrugged innocently.

She looked to Klaus, "what?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to apologise?" She demanded.

"Are you?"

"Not until you do."

"Why should I apologise first?"

"Because you behaved like an arse first."

"Fine." He took a deep breath, he was not accustomed to making sincere apologies, especially not in front of an audience. "I'm sorry, Rebekah." She seemed to be expecting more. "I was a bastard to you, I should not have been so ungrateful for everything you've done for me. I wanted … You asked if I'd say the same about you if you died, and no, no I wouldn't, ever." He promised, glancing away uncomfortably once he had finished speaking.

He smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand, "I'm sorry for running away. And for throwing a vase at your head."

He laughed, she joined in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

As his brother and sister were hugging Kol sighed in exasperation, and turned to Elijah. "Is it just me or could that have been sorted out in a few minutes?"

"It could have been sorted in a few minutes." Elijah agreed with a wry smile.

"You know, Elijah, sometimes I think that you and I are the only none dramatic members of the family."

Elijah stared at him disbelievingly. Sometimes he felt that he was the only sane member of the family.

**The end.**

**After Klaus suggested that nobody wanted him, I was really annoyed for Rebekah, Elijah and Kol's sakes. I hoped Rebekah would call him out on it but she didn't so I decided she needed to. I also wanted Klaus to get all worried about her and for Elijah and Kol to return.**

**Please review.**


End file.
